


Miles Away

by ZombieHeadCrab52



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon Gay Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: e049 Old Oak Doors Part B, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHeadCrab52/pseuds/ZombieHeadCrab52
Summary: Long distance relationships are never easy, especially if your boyfriend is in another desert world.(Following events of ep49 parts A and B )
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Miles Away

Waking up beside the one you love is such a wonderful experience. Turning over, still entangled in the other's arms and looking sleepily over at their messy bed head as you share a good morning kiss and a warm hug….. 

Cecil pulled a pillow closer and held it to his chest. 

Carlos had been stuck in the other desert world for a long time now…  
Too long…   
Eight months and ten days if he counted correctly and he missed the memory of that loving embrace in the morning or before falling asleep.   
The thought of it bringing a sharp pain to his chest as his heart longed for that reuniting once more. 

Wearing one of the scientist's flannels, he brought the shirt collar up to his cheek for that soft reminder of his lost lover…   
Yes he was thankful for the technology available to be able to even communicate but just to rely on texts or video calls with that screen separating the two… It was torture. 

Letting out a soft sob, the radio host hugged the pillow and shirt a little tighter as the phantom touch of his lover lingered in his mind, the hand that would rest on his arm as they spoke or the soft scratch of his stubble as they shared a kiss…   
The sound of his honey voice playing live in his ears without the filter of a phone… 

It was all too much. 

The alcohol only acted as a temporary crutch as he cried himself to sleep with a mixture of worried loneliness, how many more bottles of wine could he go through before caving in and getting the harder liquor? 

"Come back soon, Carlos….."   
The sniffle coming out more as a blubbering groan as he nuzzles his face further into the soft pillow that once belonged to his handsome and perfect partner, perhaps if he tried hard enough it would be replaced with his perfect chest once more….

But one could only dream, as facts remained the same as they did before. 

"I need you…." 

The whispered words fading into the night as the host drifted off into a fitful sleep, the booze finally taking over as his head lay nestled into a tearstained mound and blanket wrapped tightly around himself. 

"Distance is a funny thing…   
You could make connections and bonds or share a life with someone thousands of miles away, in another world even…"

The familiar voice on the radio playing out as Cecil shares his monologue…

"Once you share that bond with the one you love, though, that's when that distance feels more like a prison.   
That wall staring tauntingly back at you while you continue to struggle just for those moments together once more, even for a small amount of time.   
Clinging on to those intimate moments as if to remember they were real, that it wasn't a figment of your feeble imagination…" 

A pause while he collects himself, soft music playing in the background before continuing once again.

"Distance is a funny thing. A thing that laughs at your pain and buries your hope…   
And yet those who endure it have a bond stronger than that itself by the time you meet again."

Another pause. 

"Carlos sent a good morning text and an 'I love you babe' with a kissy face emoji and a heart emoji, just so you know, so it's toooaaaaaaattaallllyyy worth the wait!" The chipper voice rings out before moving on to the rest of the news report of the day…

Waiting for the return of his sweet sweet Carlos.


End file.
